


That’s What Gold Looks Like

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Series: Star Trek Reader Inserts [58]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/M, Pike appreciation, Reader Insert, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 19:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18676342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: Soulmate AU where you see in color when you meet your soulmate.





	That’s What Gold Looks Like

**Author's Note:**

> This can work with either Reboot Pike or Discovery Pike. Most people have forgotten Kelvin Verse Pike in the (deserved) furor over Anson Mount, but I refuse to.

Pike soulmate Fic “So that’s what gold looks like.” 

You’d often heard of the wonder and thrill experienced by those who had found their soulmates and gained color sight: it was said to be amazing and the pinnacle of existence. To be honest, though, you thought it was rather overhyped. You could see as well as anyone could and there was plenty of technology to aid the colorblind. You knew it was only a matter of time, though, because those who were born seeing color were destined not to have a soulmate (at least, not romantically). 

Inspired by the tales of Jonathan Archer and his crew, you entered Starfleet in the hope of exploring new worlds on the science track. You immersed yourself in the study of cultures and relished your time at the academy, graduating near the top of your class. Many of your classmates met their soulmates at the Academy, but your world remained gray. Undaunted, you celebrated graduation heartily and eagerly waited to see what your first post would be. 

After spending a year living among the Denobulans and being immersed in their culture, you were thrilled to be given a post aboard the Enterprise, the brand new pride of the fleet. 

“Wow, Y/N,” that’s incredible,” gushed your roommate and close friend. “You must have really impressed them. Captain Pike only takes the best.” 

“So I’ve heard,” you remarked. “Guess I’ll find out what all the fuss is about. People talk about him like he’s some sort of superhuman heroical adonis.”

“Have you seen the man?” Your roommate asked, looking at you in disbelief. 

“Only pictures. I honestly don’t get the hype. I’m sure he’s a great captain, but there’s no need to be all star struck,” you shrugged. 

“You’re hopeless. I wish we could trade places,” she commented. “At least I could appreciate him a little.” 

You smiled. “I’ll be sure to report any of his great deeds to you.” 

The first month or so, you had only second hand stories to tell, not having yet so much as seen the captain. Then, one memorable day you were selected to go on an away mission as a researcher and were bidden to come to the Captain’s ready room with the rest of the team.

You were quietly chatting with your department head when suddenly the door swished open and the captain entered. 

Your first thought was “okay, so he is pretty stunning.” Your second thought was cut off by the stunning change that came over your sight. 

Starting with the Captain, The greys and blacks you were used to seeing transformed into bright and vivid hues that nearly overwhelmed you. 

It was hard to stand at attention and hide your reaction to what was going on. However, it was plain he’d caught on, because he’d stopped and went rather pale, gazing intently at you.

“Captain?” Queried Spock. “Are you well?”

“So that’s what gold looks like!” You breathed out, transfixed by the brightness of the color. 

“Ensign?” Asked your department head, Lieutenant Zolen, looking at you with concern. 

“Sorry, Sir,” you apologized. “I....... just experienced color for the first time.”

“Ah, the human experience of finding a mate. I congratulate you,” the lieutenant said, antennas bobbing in delight. “Do you feel you can concentrate adequately on the mission?”

“Oh, yes,” you assured him, heart sinking at the way the Captain was frowning and sighing. “I’m not going to miss out on my first away mission. Besides, I don’t think my.....soulmate.....is too thrilled about it.” 

“Have a seat everyone,” Pike said, calling the meeting to order. The briefing wasn’t long, but it felt like an eternity. You did your best to take notes and pay careful attention to the Captain’s instructions, trying not to squirm whenever his eyes landed on you. You hoped this wouldn’t make this mission horribly awkward. You decided you would be as inconspicuous as possible and focus purely on the mission. 

“And there are no further questions, I will see you in the transporter pad in one hour. Dismissed. Ensign might I have a word?” 

You stopped on the way out the door and very slowly turned around, heart in your throat. 

“Yes, Captain?” You said in almost a squeak.

“Sit down, Ensign. I think we need to talk. You got your colors when you saw me?” 

“Y-y-Yes, Sir,” you managed, throat dry. Up close, he was just as handsome as the rumors claimed, with one of those ridiculously perfect jawlines, greying wavy hair, and piercing eyes. 

Pike sighed and looked away for a moment. 

“I hope you’re not upset, Sir,” you hastened to add. “It’s fine if you want to pretend it didn’t happen. I’m just a newbie Ensign, after all.” 

He looked at you with a mixed expression in his very colorful eyes. (Was That the color they called blue?) 

“No, you’re a very gifted young xenoanthropologist. And it’s impossible to pretend it didn’t happen when you were the person who brought color into my life. Things like this happen for a reason. It’s up to us to decide if we want to find out what that reason is.” 

“So you’re not going to......reject it?” You asked timidly. “I mean, we don’t even know each other.” 

“Not yet, but we’ve got a good year to change that,” he commented, then smiled kindly at you. “I’ve never seen blue before, but I think it’s my favorite color now.” 

Your cheeks grew warm at his compliment and the way his smile dimpled his face. Talk about attractive. You certainly weren’t going to complain about having HIM for a soulmate, despite your earlier declarations he was overhyped.

Glancing down at your uniform, you grinned. 

“Thanks,” you replied. “Command Gold is pretty striking, too. I can’t believe how beautiful living color is. I didn’t truly know what I was missing.” 

He nodded in agreement. 

“Same. This is a real game-changer. You’re sure you’re okay with having a cranky old danger-frequenting captain for a soulmate?” 

You spluttered our a laugh. 

“Cranky? Old? Hardly!” You scoffed, feeling a little bolder. “As for the danger thing, that pretty much goes with being a captain. I’m sure it won’t be easy, but from what I’ve heard, you would be worth it, Sir.” 

“Let’s see if you’re still saying that in a few years, Ensign,” he chuckled. “You might change your mind once you know me. Haven’t you also heard how stubborn I can be?” 

“A little,” you admitted. “But I’m far from perfect myself.” 

“Now that we’ve got that cleared up, I think it’s best that we keep this to ourselves for the time being. You don’t need that scrutiny right now.”

You nodded in agreement. “Thank you, Sir. Though some of the away team have already figured it out.”

“Spock and Zolen will be sworn to secrecy. They can be trusted to respect our wishes in the matter.”

“That’s good to know.” You sighed in relief.  
“Anything else, Sir?” 

“Not at the moment, Ensign,” he answered. “You’re free to go. I’ll see you in the transporter room in an hour.” 

“Yes, Sir,” you responded and saluted smartly before exiting the room. 

Your mind was racing all the way back to your station, awestruck at the new senses opened up to you. The world was so colorful! You had a Soulmate! A very hot, famous Soulmate. Oh, boy.


End file.
